heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Eyes Glowing or Turning Colors
Heroes get Eyes Glowing or Turning Colors. Here are examples, when they are angered there eyes can change color or glow. If they are transforming there eyes can do that. In complete transformation you can full see their eyes when they start transforming. Sometimes if they go berserk their eyes are red or they will glow. Even if they are hungry their eyes can turn to a different color. Examples *Starfire has glowing green eyes when she uses her power. *Raven has glowing eyes when she has magic. *When Robin gets mind-controlled by Slade he has glowing eyes. *Gohan and Goku and Vegeta when they transformed into a great ape they have glowing red eyes. Also when they start transforming their eyes become pink color but it didn't shown Vegeta with pink eyes at all, but Gohan and Goku has this. *Danny Phantom his eyes turn green and glowing when he's angered or transformed. *Edward Cullen his eyes are gold but he use to have red eyes when he was a newborn, but whenever he's hungry his eyes turn pure black. *Johnny Blaze when he transforms into Ghost Rider his whole eyes turn nothin' but pure black with no pupils. *Sam Manson when she was going through the transformation of a dragon her eyes become slit and it becomes red with anger. *Sci-Twi when she transforms into Midnight Sparkle her eyes are a glowing light blue with light blue-glasses on her face. *Fluttershy when Twilight Sparkle turned the Vampire Fruit Bats to not eat the apples this made a twist in Fluttershy which makes her into Flutterbat. She has lots of vampire traits and stuff as well with the red eyes. *Ichigo Kurosaki whenever his inner hollow wants out his right eye turns black with yellow eyeball, then, when he full turns his right face still has the same thing when his inner hollow wants out or it will be glowing yellow while his left is the same thing with the hollow coming out. Then, when he in his devil-like hollow form his eyes are a glowing yellow. *Sumire whenever she's in her berserk mode her eyes turn red and she laughs manically. *Nero when he's in his devil form his eyes are glowing red. *Princess Luna when she transform into Nightmare Moon, her eyes are slit and her eyes are a teal glowing color. *Rarity when she's been corrupted by the shadows they turned her into Nightmare Rarity. Nightmare Rarity her eyes are slit and her eyes are a light blue glowing eyes. *Zarya Moonwolf when she uses the Dragon book and wanted revenge on everyone on her list. The spell didn't work but it actually did which transforms her into a revenge beast with yellow glowing eyes. *Rex when Professor Screweye gives them a revert back medicine. Rex became his older self, a bloodthirsty beast with slit green eyes. *Peter Rumancek when he transforms into a wolf his eyes will turn yellow. But if he transformed without the full moon too many times he will turn into a vargulf. He actually turned into a vargulf the last and final show of Hemlock Grove. When he in this form his eyes are a weird yellow color. *When Styigan turned into the Pony of Shadows his eyes were black before completely turning into the Pony of Shadows. In his complete transformation his eyes are pure glowing white. *When Kida merged with the Heart of Atlantis, she became crystallized and her eyes becomes glowing light blue color. *Aleu eyes started glowing into a yellow glow when she looked at the bear and saw the cliff down below in his mind. *When K.O. first turned into T.K.O., his eyes glowed purple. *Karai when she transformed into a viper snake mutant for the first time, she opened her eyes and her eyes were jade color with slits. Even she had them when she transformed into her human form. *While under the influence of the High Override, Shock Rock's Omni-Enhanced energy changed from blue to purple. *Nicole Watterson in berserk mode when Richard Watterson being not a great father for the kids, her eyes turned glowing orange-yellowish color, and her eyes become slit. *Yang Xiao Long whenever she uses her semblance her eyes changes red and her hair turned into fire. *Clare whenever she uses her awakened form, her eyes becomes glowing yellow with slits. When she transformed into her real awakened form her eyes are still the same way as her human form. *Sonic the Hedgehog whenever he uses his dark form, his eyes becomes glowing white with no pupils. When he transformed when he gets angry into Dark Sonic, his eyes turns white with no pupils and his form is similiar to Super Sonic, but in a completely black form with dark blue aura, when he gets angry when his friends are badly injured or captured by an villain, he will go berserk into his dark form. *Demon Starchild Catman and Spaceman of KISS when they have fire energy star cat and Electrical superpowers their eyes glow red purple green and blue. *Cassandra eyes turned glowing blue pupils when she grabbed the moonstone and merged into her, when Rapanzal was about to destroy it for good. *Naruto Uzumaki when he turns into his initial Jinchũriki Kyuubi form, his eyes turn red with canine teeth with sharper nails, when he uses his chakra form, he has one tail or three tails when he is extremely angry, when he goes into his four tailed form version two mini Kyuubi, his eyes are turned glowing white with white mouth with claws, then his full body becomes dark orange brown with four tails. *Captain Marvel's eyes glow after she breaks free from the Supreme Intelligence's hold and unlocks the true capabilities of her cosmic powers. *When Santino Marella and Finlay are under The Undertaker's influence, their eyes are glowing white with no pupils their skin are lemon green while they are turned into zombies by the Mystic Urn sent by The Undertaker. *The Undertaker in WWE turn on the light which causes his eyes to turn blank white when he turn on the lights in all of WWE series, even in WWE Story Time when he drinks beer. His blank white eyes are the same when he uses the cut throat signature taunt or when he uses the Tombstone Piledriver Pin which sometimes his tongue sticking out his mouth in a creepy fashion. *Saya Otonashi has red glowing eyes. In 1972. Saya went out of control with glowing red eyes following Vietnam War. *Toon Link has blue eyes when he transforms into his latest incarnation of himself called Adult Link or Link from the Future. *Drago in Bakugan Battle Planet when he uses his ability attack called Twisted Inferno, he has glowing eyes. *Scott McCall and Derek Hale are one of the werewolves whose their eyes change to red, blue or yellow when they are in the werewolves forms. *Link in Majora's Mask series when he wears his Fierce Deity mask, his size becomes taller than his adult self, he has white eyes with no pupils. His appearence is similiar to his adult form but with white glowing eyes with no pupils. When he transforms into this, his eyes becomes blue before turning into white glowing eyes with no pupils. *Tommy Dawkins has yellow eyes while he is in both human and werewolf forms when he detects someone who acts strange or suspicious. *Bruce Banner has green eyes when he gets angry and transformed into Hulk. *Jaden Yuki has Yubel's eyes while he detects the true identity of someone or an spirit monster. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts